


One Night Stand

by MechanicalCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalCat/pseuds/MechanicalCat





	One Night Stand

I headed to the closest club to my house and ordered a beer. After my third beer the bartender put a shot glass in front of me and poured vodka in it. "I didn't pay for this?" I said. "I know, he did." He said looking pointing towards a really hot guy. I blushed and he headed towards me, sitting next to me. "Thanks for the drink." I said shyly, looking down. "No problem, cutie." He replied, checking me out. I felt my cheeks redden. We did a couple shots together and danced a bit, around 3:00 in the morning he finally made his move. "Hey want to come to my place, I promise you that you won’t regret it." He winked. "Alright." I said, trailing my hand from his face to his neck. He leaned in and kissed me, then we stepped outside waiting for a cab.  
The whole ride there was spent with me on his lap, and us kissing each other. When we got to his house he paid the driver. He lifted me up and pushed me against the front door kissing me while trying to unlock it. Once it was unlocked he rushed us to his room and threw me on the bed. "Just a sec' baby, gotta grab a condom." He said, heading into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he was back in the room. "I'm back." He winked and got on the bed, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grinded on me, while we kissed. I felt his hands slip up my shirt, pinching at my nipples, I moaned loudly. I grabbed the front of his pants pulling him closer while unbuttoning them. He was licking and sucking my neck, he lifted my shirt over my head, I was doing the same to his. He flipped us over so I was on top and I pulled his pants and boxers off, he's larger than average. I put my hands on his thighs, looked up innocently at him and licked the underside of his shaft to the tip, swirling my tongue over it for extra effect. He ran his hands through my hair, encouraging me. I took in five inches of him and sucked him the best I could, rubbing my tongue on the underside of his cock, while using my hand on the other three inches. He pulled me off and got on top of me, grabbing the condom and rolling it on himself. He put a bit of lube on his fingers and started preparing me, he kept hitting this one spot that had me moaning every time. "P-please... ju-ahh-st fuck me al-lready." I panted. He smirked, and slammed into me at once earning a small scream from me, it just hurt so good. "H-harder" I moaned, and he obeyed, pulling almost all the way out just to slam back in. "I'm close" he said, out of breath. "Y-yeah me too." He pumped my cock while pounding into me faster and harder until we both came. "You are really fucking hot." He said tiredly, rolling off of me.


End file.
